Confesiones
by Karinita1919
Summary: Editado:Chap 4 up! DrHr Hermione Al fin tiene el sarten por el mango. ¿Que hacer cuando un malfoy pierde el control?¿Vulnerabilidad?¿Debilidad?...¿Deseas saber mas? dale clik...Nuevos capis
1. Prefacio

**Bien, aqui estoy yo con otro intento de "escritura" creo que soy toda una frustada en esto, jajaja pero bueno, al fin y al cabo una no puede ir diciendo NO a su mente, y la mia creanme se ha empeñado en crear esto ¬¬ si que es testaruda.**

**En fin, espero les guste en serio... porque bueno pienso hacerla de capitulos, varios, pero al final de cuentas eso lo deciden ustedes... si quieren que se siga o no.**

**Gracias a Ceci, ella sabe el porque y a Ine por estar ahi siempre.**

**Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes no son míos, solo me los han prestado un ratito… jeje…  
Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia corresponde a JK Rowling. **

_**Prefacio.**_

_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø, Distracciones.,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,_

Nevaba.  
Las clases en el colegio iniciaban reiteradamente, luego de unas minúsculas vacaciones de navidad. Por los pasillos se atiborraban grupos de alumnos estridentes y parlanchines, que con efusivos abrazos y grandes sonrisas comentaban ansiosos sus grandes e increíbles anécdotas de ... navidad.

Los blanquecinos copos de nieve caían majestuosamente por, lo que en su  
momento fue, el gran jardín del colegio de magia y hechicería: hogwarts.

Sus mechones, que eran una mera mezcla entre lo que es dorado y un plateado encantador, se movieron estrepitosamente por su rostro... aunque y aún así: Se veía hermoso, sin lugar a dudas a ese chico, en respectivo, cualquier movimiento en particular... le era perfecto.

Si, ahí iba la perfección pura... alías Draco Malfoy.

Volvió a acelerar sus pasos, detestaba la idea de de sentir aquel ambiente tan sentimental después de fiestas, sería por que sencillamente no estaba adecuado a esa clases de reencuentros por pasar los festejos desde hacia dos años, " solo" en el colegio, o por que simple y llanamente él era un Malfoy... y los malfoy´s nunca, pero nunca... son tan ambiguos al sentimentalismo.

No optaba por una razón concreta con la cual "_justificarse_", era cierto, pero el ambiente en sí comenzó a darle náuseas, y aquel insignificante, casi minúsculo, dolor de cabeza... comenzaba a ser un latente dolor, una migraña total... eso aumentado a su _usual_ humor.

Y maldito el olor de los múerdagos... ¡podían ser tan molestos!  
Era peor que escuchar aquel tedioso llanto de una mandrágora joven al momento de ser transplantada... aún con los tapones (claro esta) si, aún peor.

Un punto más a la lista de: "cosas que aclaran porque detesto la navidad", los muérdagos.

Giró a su derecha para proceder a avanzar por los escalones hacia su sala "no común", como solía decir él.

"_Credo quia absurdum."_

Las bisagras de la puerta crujieron molestamente, pero a ella no le importaba; su mirada seguía perdida sobre el vidrio de la ventana divisando, tal vez, un punto inexacto del horizonte...

Draco la quedo mirando, sin muchas ganas de hablar... hay momentos en que las palabras pierden sentido y a veces –solo a veces- es mejor callar y escuchar con la mirada. Se acomodó en el sillón que daba frente a la chimenea, y tomó una copia del libro de, _Adalbert Waffling._

La muchacha frunció el ceño, esa situación se le estaba yendo de las manos... no soportaría un minuto más, no, ya no aguantaría.

Imprevistamente se voltio haciendo ondear su castaño cabello sobre sus hombros. Posó su mirada en él, tratando de encontrar sus ojos.

Pero él seguía igual que hace unos días desde que ella había regresado (su llegada había sido antes de lo previsto, tal vez ello había aumentado su mal humor). Aún así, no la miró, ni mucho menos notó el incontrolable deseo de hermione por entenderlo, por escucharlo.

**¿Por qué no me dices que nadie me va a amar?**

-Malfoy- dijo en susurro la muchacha tratando de no sonar impaciente (aunque lo estaba, oh si! Ella lo estaba)

Pero él no se movió, ni si quiera hizo algún gesto de haberla escuchado... para él eran solo: su alma, el libro que _leía_ y las pequeñas chispas saltonas de la chimenea. Nadie, ni nada, más.

**¿Por qué no lo dices?**

Hermione rodó los ojos, admitiendo, que esa era una actitud bisoña _¿le estaba haciendo la ley de hielo?_

-Malf... ¿Draco?- volvió a susurrar ella. Pero el silencio se apoderó de la habitación, una vez más.

Confirmado el muchacho estaba usando la vieja táctica de la "ley de hielo"- Muy muggle, para un gusto tan particular como el de él- pensó.

**Por que no me dices que no acariciare unos labios, ni contemplaré unos sinceros ojos, ni dormiré en unos cálidos brazos.**

La muchacha avanzó sigilosamente hacia Draco no estaba segura de lo que haría, y menos de lo que diría, pero tenía que acabar con todo eso de una sola vez... _¿Qué se estaba creyendo aquel prospecto de hombre para tratarla así?_

-¿Malfoy?- inquirió con voz dura.  
-Pero el rubio no contesto.  
-¿Malfoy?- volvió a interrogar incrementando más el tono de su voz.- pero este se mantuvo en su inicial acto... No contestó.

La castaña rodó los ojos y suspiro cansadamente. Su paciencia se estaba agotando...

_¡Reacciona hombre!_

-Respiro hondamente y se auto convenció que este sería su ultimo intento en tratar de aclarar las cosas con el aludido chico...- ¿Malfoy? – menciono llevando sus manos hasta que sus dedos rozaron su piel.

Pero él no contesto ni a ese ni a los quince llamados que le prosiguieron en las horas, se inmuto totalmente.

Cansada, Hermione se acomodo en uno de los sofás de la sala y lo quedo mirando detenidamente.

Recorrió sus albinos cabellos, bajando por su perfilado rostro, aquellas fruncidas cejas y esos plateados ojos que parecían leer atentos.

Deteniéndose solo unos segundos a contemplar aquellos finos labios, bajando por aquel largo cuello, llevando su mirar hasta su torso, contemplando aquellas manos, hasta que se topo con un pequeño... _ligerísimo_ problema, nada en particular, salvo que, el muchacho tenia el libro al revés... leve detalle olvidado para una persona tan suspicaz como él: un Malfoy.

Sonrió con malicia, ella al fin tenía el sartén por el mango _¡Claro que sí!_

**Bien llegamos hasta aqui... jaja ¿quieren saber que pasa luego? solo denle a go... y dejenme un coment... que nada les cuesta ¿no? Muchos besos**

**Kari**


	2. Cap 1, enemigos intimos

_**Karina se acomoda mas frente al computador del cyber... se retira el mechon de cabello que, siempre el, le impide ver con mayor claridad la pantalla del monitor, se acomoda mucho mas sus lentes y se prepara a teclear...:**_

_**"Bien, primero que todo ( ¬¬ proque no hay segundo que todo y eso) Gracias enormes por contestarme... en serio la verdad es que ya mucho... no creia que alguien me comentara ( snif snif) jeje pero me ha hecho mucha ilusion ver sus coments... de verdad!**_

**_Aqui(prosiguiendo con el coment) tienen el primer capitulo de esta ... ¿rara? historia... si que si, en fin espero les guste y no olviden:_**

**_Nada de lo que reconzcan es mio... todo pertenece a JK. rowling_**

****

**_Pd: por cierto gracias a: xDarkness.x por el consejo, espero que asi se vea mejor... (roche) besos"_**

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo 1:

_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø, Enemigos íntimos.,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,_

Recordaba la primera vez que la había visto llegar. Aquella castaña se desenvolvió campante de entre los alumnos para proceder a sentarse en el banco frente a los demás, y como todos luego de que se le colocará el sombrero seleccionador, escuchará al fin el lugar a donde debería ir.

_Griffindor._

Entonces sus cabellos castaños ondearon al descender del sillín y con la sonrisa formada en los labios corrió a su respectiva mesa. Y él la odio, la odio en ese momento, sin saber porque, pero la odio, tal vez fue aquella sonrisa tan desenvuelta que sabía mostrar, o tal vez la seguridad y presencia que siempre supo denotar... Pero fuere lo que fuere y porque, y quien fuere: Draco Malfoy odio a Hermione Granger, aquella vez... y para siempre.

Sus manos se movieron esta vez, para tratar de despojar las imágenes que su platinada mente intentaba idear y que incuestionablemente le comenzaban a molestar. Giró la hoja del libro, sin mostrar importancia a aquel tumulto de letras apiñadas sin sentido. La vista comenzaba a picarle por mirar absorto cosas que no podía leer porque, simple y llanamente, su mente hoy no obedecía a sus ordenes, y se había enfrascado en un mundo de recuerdos banales para él.

_,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø, ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,_

Ella sonrió con astucia, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con picardía y quitaba su vista de él, para mirar la entrada de su sala común:

Siempre había pensado que su sala, era placidamente acogedora, La entrada: Realmente majestuosa, tenía esos perfectos (pequeños) escalones que la dirigían por el gran tapizado (el que lidiaba por definirse entre un rojo cobrizo y un verde azabache).

Y aquellas cortinas perladas de satén, que rebosantes cubrían el ventanal de la habitación, eran una mezcla perfecta con aquellas paredes de piedra, las cuales sobresalían completamente para poder darle el aspecto rustico que se deseaba.

Los muebles, de odre marrón oscuro, se veían tan confortables con aquellos respaldares que parecían tener alguna espuma especial; si ejercías presión (de seguro) te hundirías con la mayor de las sensaciones de comodidad.

Tan mullidos.

Y no es que se quejara de su sala anterior, porque esa, indiscutiblemente era hermosa; claro que sí, pero en la que estaba ahora, con ella no había comparación, siempre hubo algo que la hacía sentirse más segura en ese ambiente, que la llenaba de total protección – obvio esta, si a eso le quitaban la presencia de Malfoy.

Si, categóricamente era uno de los lugares que más placer ejercía en ella.

Con aquella idea rondándole la mente, volvió a mirar al rubio que tenía frente a ella y sonrió sagaz cuando notó que él la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

_-Oh, Draco… no sabes en donde te has metido… ni con quien.-_

El chico frunció más el entrecejo automáticamente - volviendo su mirar al libro- al punto que Hermione no pudo evitar imitarlo y ahogar una risa por su _travesura._

Pero el rubio se inmuto y giró otra página más, casi sincronizado desde hacia unos minutos.

_,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø, ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,_

¿Quién se creía esa castaña para hablarle así¡Para mirarle así!... y esa sonrisa que ahora denotaba:

¡Por la bruja Madame Prince¿Es que acaso no notaría que él estaba hastío?

Porque era cierto, estaba real e indiscutiblemente: molesto.

Molesto de verla así siempre, tan tranquila, tan soñadora, tan perfecta, tan ella…

Tan Hermione.

Y no es que se tildara de débil, porque indiscutiblemente no lo era, sino que simplemente aquella situación ya no daba para más.

Había soportado más de medio (y último) año escolar, conviviendo con ella, Porque ¡Que destino! Habían sido elegidos premios anuales. Y ahora tenían que compartir una sala "**N-O C-O-M-U-N**"

¡Por merlín!

Y aun más que eso, había aprendido a adaptarse a ella, conocía sus costumbres, conocía sus gestos, conocía sus momentos... y odiaba conocer todo ello, porque sabía que ahora reía con sorna (y no se explicaba porque; o no quería explicarse el porque) de él... Merlín la conocía tanto y detestaba ello.

Porque nunca antes había conocido tanto a alguien... como ahora y el miedo lo abrazaba, por debilidad y ¡Vamos! Él es un Malfoy... los malfoys no son débiles, no tienen miedo, no conocen (menos se sienten de tal forma) tanto a una "sangre impura" como él lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Denigrante.

Totalmente denigrante, y lo sabía.

_,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø, ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,_

* * *

**_Bien se que no ha sido mucho... pero jeje (roche) este capitulo ha apsado pro tantas ediciones... y cortadas... y luego mas "agregados" y todo eso que creì mejor... subir de una buena vez el post y decidirme a realizar el segundo ( solo claro si desean que lo continue) vuelvo a agradecer a todos por los que leen el fic, en serio... y a ver que dice de una vez hermione... con respecto a aquel incidente que rodea a su sala "no comun" xD..._**

**_Besossss!_**

**_y saludos para Karem... nos vemos en al facultad lokis xD_**

**_y please please! _**

****

**_Reviews!_**


	3. Capitulo 2: Disimiles

_**Perdon por la demora, esta vez si que me he pasado, pero los examenes fianles y todo los trabajos de la universidad me tiene loka, con decir que pense que este cap no lo habia hecho y ya estaba(si es que anod loka) en fin espero que les guste. Gracias a todas por sus mensajes me fascina que les guste la historia, prometo que el tercer cap sera mucho mas grande (ya ando mejorando en hojas jaja)**_

**__**

**_Disclaimer: esta mas que obvio que ningun personaje de los que menciono me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestado por unos cuantos minutos, apra expresarme y explayarme_**

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo 2:_

**... Lo que un día fue no será... **

_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,, Disímiles .,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,_

Cuando la gente se hubo disipado de aquella sala común, cuando todos hubieron recuperado la compostura, y los griteríos habían cesado. Por primera vez en todo aquel día Ronald Weasley hablo.

Y no para gritar a su hermana mucho menos para lanzar bramidos estridentes al comportamiento de algunos alumnos de primero que entusiasmados se habían esparcido, con sus nuevas adquisiciones navideñas por todo el lugar. No, no era para eso.

Si no, para _Confesar._

Si, eso es lo que había hecho aquel peculiar hombre de cabellos rojizos, nariz de niño y pecas por doquier, había confesado un infinito secreto, una total y peculiar palabra.

¿Qué quieres decir con lo que has dicho?- inquirió la menor de los weasley.

A eso, me he dado cuenta de eso que me _gusta._

¿A que te refieres con que te gusta¿Como te gusta?

¿hay diferentes formas de gustar?

¡Hombres! Claro que hay distintas formas Ronald... te puede gustar la sopa de semillas de mamá como también te puede gustar jugar Quidditch, el hecho de que hoy confieses que te gusta alguien... alguien totalmente opuesto a ti es todo un acontecimiento.

Pues no lo sabía.

Vamos, dime de que manera te gusta.

No sé tanto como el Quidditch, supongo.

entonces no es más que un simple capricho- menciono sin importancia la castaña mientras habría la ventana de la sala para dejar pasar a una singular ave, que traía algo en su pata derecha.

¿qué dices? Me gusta, me gusta mucho.

No lo puedo creer, en definitiva cada día estas, más loco que... ¿luna?

Tampoco es para tanto, no es que sea el fin de mi cordura decir...

No tarado, me refiero a que acabo de recibir una carta de luna... ¿qué pasará?

No creo que nada nuevo tal vez uno de sus pumpikers se le ha perdido. Igual – agrego a risotadas- no los encontrara nadie... ¿no son invisibles?

No seas ron... ¿es que acaso nunca vas a madurar?

No... Nunca hermanita- y revoloteándole la cabellera rojiza de la chica se encamino a su cuarto.

Ginny se giró hacia harry, que en todo el griterío entre su hermano y ella se había mantenido muy _misteriosamente_ callado.

¿Tú sabes que le puede pasar a luna? – le enseño el sobre aún sin abrir.

No, y creo que será mejor que acompañe a ron al cuarto, sino te importa, el hecho de que haya descubierto sus sentimientos hacia ella, puede generar un impredecible revoltijo de hormonas y el cuarto terminaría "patas arriba".

Dale- dijo en desgano la pelirroja.

Ahora... que si quieres - la tomo, por la cintura y la acomodo sobre sus piernas- puedo esperar a que leas la carta de luna y juntos averiguamos que le pasa.

Ginny beso delicadamente las comisuras del moreno y se dedico a abrir el sobre.

_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,,_

Definitivamente archivaría ese momento como el más preciado.

Si.

Guardaría ver aquellos movimientos torpes y cronometrados, que sin sentido se expandían frente a ella, adoraría recordar ver aquellos dedos aprisionándose con fervor sobre aquella cubierta de aquel- que sin tener culpa- desgraciado libro, y por sobre todas las cosas Nunca olvidaría aquel gesto de "Yo soy el mejor" aún estando en la posición que se encontraba aquel hombre.

Inmortalizaría aquella imagen por siempre.

Por siempre.

Casi hasta sintió lastima de verlo en esa actitud... tan... Tan _vulnerable_.

¡Merlín! La sola idea de conocerlo de esa forma era realmente: magnífico.

Hermione volvió a acomodarse más en el sofá, suspiro con sorna, se aclaro la garganta antes de comenzar su tan fraguado monologo. Y mantuvo, en todo el tiempo, aquella sonrisa de triunfo - sarcasmo.

-Malfoy – siseó esta vez ella... y él pareció tensarse ante la mención de su apellido, Hermione disfrutó aún más aquel instante, y cuando en un futuro le preguntarán por que reía así: de la nada. Ella diría que alguna vez un Malfoy... se intimidó ante ella.

¡Dios! disfrutaría aquel momento más que nadie.

-Malfoy- volvió a repetir sin esperar obtener respuesta - ¿Es que – trato de sonar seria- ... acaso _eso_ es una nueva versión del quisquilloso?- inquirió con ironía la castaña mientras, ahogaba un risa y señalaba el libro, que Draco escurría entre sus dedos.

El aludido, claro esta, no hizo algún ademán de haberla escuchado, ni mucho menos haber tomado en cuenta su comentario, no era para esperar más- de ello estaba segura Hermione- conociendo como conocía al rubio. Entendiendo, por sobre todas las cosas, que él era un Malfoy. (Y demás estaba decir que ellos, por naturaleza, nunca dan su brazo a torcer... cuando ya han _iniciado _algo).

Carraspeó con mas fuerza para darse a notar y tener la plena seguridad de que aquel muchacho la escucharía a como diere lugar¡Dios! Se moría por verle la cara cuando ella le dijera aquel l_igerísimo_, pequeñísimo, _casi_ insignificante... error ¡si que sí!

- He oído hablar de los libros chinos – continúo la castaña- de aquel tipo de libros que son de una _lectura_ especial, y que claro, gente como tu estará acostumbradísimo a leer... – notó como el pecho de Draco se inflaba de orgullo, "hombres" pensó - sobre todo esos paradójicos libros en especial. ¿Cierto? – Dijo señalando flojamente el libro de Draco - No esperaba más – respiro honda y profundamente, no podía (ni _debía)_ reírse - No quiero interrumpirte, después de todo ¿Quién soy yo para hacerlo¿verdad? Tal vez por eso no quieras escucharme porque de seguro la lectura esta más que placentera. Y es mucho más seguro que yo no lo entienda, porque, indudablemente esa lectura _Malfoy_ es mucho más complicada a las que yo estoy habituada _¿no?_ Pero... Vamos hombre... ¿leer así?

_,,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,, ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,_

_¿Leer así?_

Había escuchado (y gozado) todo el monologó de la castaña: Algo sobre libros chinos, cosas de una lectura especial y que claro, gente como él estaba acostumbradísimo a leer. Tal vez ahora Hermione había notado el estilo y la clase que guardaba él, estaba más que seguro que todos en el colegio lo sabrían, pero que ella en especial se lo mencionase, y que aceptase que él en un mayor aspecto era superior a ella, eso si que era realmente todo un suceso. Trato de quitar su vista de aquel tumulto de letras, que el libro de Teoría de la magia (**Adalbert**, **Waffling**) contenía, para así poder gozar con plenitud del rostro de Hermione aceptando de una vez por todas que él tenia mas laya de lectura que cualquier persona en el colegio (o tal vez en todo el mundo de magia, quien sabe) después de todo ¿quien podría gozar de un momento (único) como ese? Solo él.

Pero justo cuando trato de mover su vista y bajar el libro hasta su regazo... la muchacha pronuncio algo sin sentido.

_¿Leer así?_

¿Que quería decir con leer así¿A que se refería con leer de aquella forma?

No se movió ni un ápice para interrogar a la chica, después de todo, él se tenía que mostrar indiferente... y lo cumpliría. Frunció más el ceño y se dedico por completo a observar (sin observar) el libro que apretujaba entre sus dedos...

Y trato de mantener la calma. Si que lo trato, pero y merlín es testigo, la estridente risa de la castaña no ayudo para nada.

_Nada._

_,,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,, ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,_

Hermione ahogo una risa en su comentario y prosiguió al notar como el cuerpo de Draco se tensaba... estaba más que segura que pronto aquel rubio pálido desearía salir de aquella sala ... a como fuere lugar. Después de todo el "Equivocarse" para un Malfoy, es muy difícil de afrontar.

Rió.

-En fin, no es que diga que ¡Cielos¿cómo puede leer así este chico? Pero que yo sepa hay ningún método _mágico_ nuevo... tal vez es un libro desconocido de pociones que requieren que el texto sea leído de esa forma en exclusiva – Draco alzó un ceja con casi interés- Tal vez una idea nueva sobre magia... para que necesites esa forma en particular de entregarte a la lectura ¿no? – el chico aprisiono más sus dedos al libro y frunció el ceño con ímpetu, Hermione no soportaría más esa situación... casi ya comenzaba a temblar por aguantarse en la risa - ¿Verdad Malfoy¿Verdad que debe de ser algo nuevo para que tu- contuvo su risa mordiéndose los labios- para que tu tengas el libro al revés?

Y una estrepitosa carcajada resonó en las paredes de aquella habitación. Y por primera vez en toda la historia, el rostro de aquel slytherin se tiño de un rojo carmesí tal, que si los adornos de navidad hubieran seguido regados por el colegio y aquellos objetos muggles desparramados en el cuarto de la castaña. Hermione hubiera apostado a toda costa, que el muchacho era la copia perfecta "Rodolfo" el reno de la nariz roja. Y lo acoplaría a su colección personal de la representación de un Papá Noel rechoncho y feliz junto a sus renos.

Si, que sí.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, y sino haganmelo saber, cualquier critica o comentario, es bueno.**


	4. tu peor error cap 3

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Ella tiene (siempre) todas las de ganar. xD**

**_¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø _**

**Confesiones **

**_¤ø°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º_**

**Capitulo 3: Tu peor error.**

Quizás.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que ese día se hubiera mantenido en su cuarto, si tal vez era mejor haberse fingido enfermo y para nada haber cruzado el lumbral de su puerta para encontrarse con tan mala suerte como la de aquella tarde.

Aún si escuchaba los alaridos de Granger resonándole en lo más fondo de su ser. Merlín, de seguro estaría carcajeándose sobre la alfombra retorciéndose por haberse ganado un espectáculo tal y gratis. Maldita sea¿porque tenía que pasarle eso a él?

_Debilidad._

Indiscutiblemente debilidad, lo sabía, desde que había reaccionado ante el pequeño roce de su piel con la suya aquella vez en la biblioteca (hacía ya meses atrás: donde él dejó de ser el _malfoy_ de siempre.) Incuestionablemente desde aquel momento la debilidad lo había atrapado. Y ahora, para su vanagloriado orgullo este momento era un insulto a su ya vanagloriada personalidad.

Nunca debía decir nunca, lo sabía. Sobre todo si recordaba aquella frase muggle, que en todo era cierta, y que sonaba algo así como que "nunca, debía de decir nunca, sobre todo si de _Hermione Granger_ se trataba".

Definitivamente hoy lo entendía.

Se levanto decidido a salir de aquella sala, desde hacía unos meses que tenía que recurrir a ese vergonzoso acto, con la plena intención de que la _tonta_ castaña, que ahora tenía al frente retorciéndose de la risa, no se diera cuenta de aquel rubor que asomaba a sus mejillas cuando la veía. (Cursilerías baratas y estúpidas.)

Se levantó.

Pero cuando hubo alzado el siguiente pie para comenzar el proceso de caminar una mano blanca se pozo en su hombro.

- Draco- y a él ya no le preocupaba que ella lo llamará por su nombre de pila, desde hacía meses que la dejaba hacerlo – Draco, era una broma... tampoco es que piense que estas aliándote en la lectura con luna – menciono la castaña ahogando una risa por su reciente comentario.

-Ok, disfruta de la escena... ¿satisfecha?

-Si... digo NO.

-Mira Granger... prefiero estar solo... así que saca tu garrapatosa mano de mi hombro, y déjame (de una vez por todas) en paz.

-La castaña frunció el ceño y retiró automáticamente su mano – podías pedir un "por favor" ¿no?

- No, cuando de ti se trata. Lo sabes.

-Idiota. Te odio.

-Es reciproco _Hermione_. Reciproco.- dijo el rubio mientras se perdía en el ascenso por las escaleras.

_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,,_

Ginny volvió a observar a su hermano con un gesto maternal. Mientras harry trataba de ahogar una risa.

-¿Entonces, como me veo?

- Genial- dijo su hermana mientras miraba a ron con el pelo completamente limpio y alisado mezclados en un peinado ciertamente rebelde, lo que lo hacía verse encantador, si a eso le sumaban el ramo de amatistas recién cortadas. Tal vez por ello no le tomo mucha importancia al atuendo _particular_ que llevaba el pelirrojo.

- ¿Tú, que opinas harry?

- que deberías de agradecer que aún es temprano y la sala este libre hoy.

-¿Porque?- preguntaron al unísono los weasley.

- porque- dijo el moreno ahogando una carcajada- si estuviera llena ahora mismo, creeme que... serías nominado entre los 10 hazme reír del año. Y tu puesto sería el primero. No es broma.

-¿Por llevarle flores a alguien que me gusta?

- por ello, y por que la entrega sería... sin pantalones- dijo harry señalando las piernas desnudas del pelirrojo y rompiendo a carcajadas sobre la alfombra escarlata de la habitación.

- harry- dijo ron con un tono muy parecido al de su cabello en sus mejillas.

- di... dime- balbuceo el moreno.

- ¿como es eso que dicen las chicas muggles cuando...?

- ¡T-R-A-G-A-M-E T-I-E-R-R-A!... jajajajaja

Y aunque ron no hubiera querido hacerlo, ese día rogó en lo más profundo de su ser que la tierra... que el universo entero se lo tragara. Sobre todo porque no le venía en gracia que Ginny disfrutara aquel espectáculo. Bien sabía que los días del próximo verano serían una completa tortura, claro, Si Ginny decidía contar a los gemelos aquello.

_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,,_

La mañana de aquel nuevo día pasó más rápido que un **_Snidget. _**Draco se levantó con aquella sensación que tenemos todos luego de haber sobrellevado un espectáculo digno a no ser recordado y que aún así nuestra mente tortuosa se empeña en hacernos recordar, ergo, el genio que manejaría aquel día no lo ayudaría.

Balbuceó palabras acorde al momento revoloteando su cólera a sus sábanas y almohadones, sin mencionar que las cortinas de su cama no tuvieron mucha suerte que digamos. Las pobres terminaron destrozadas sobre el alfombrado de la habitación en mezcla de las plumas de los almohadones.

Y cuando draco creyó que el día no podía amanecer peor, el destino le enseño que estaba equivocado. Entre sus bruscos movimientos, su vista observo (lo que en vida fue) su tarea vacacional consumiéndose en el fuego de la chimenea en su habitación.

Maldita la hora, en que de seguro, los arrebatados movimientos de sus manos habían logrado que aquel pergamino terminara donde estaba.

Maldita la hora de haberse levantado así.

Maldita la hora de su mal humor.

Maldita la hora en que hermione se percato de aquel error. (Y había gozado cual ave en libertad)

Maldita la hora en que los habían designado juntos en aquella sala _no_ común.

Maldita la hora, y maldito el tiempo en que sus ojos se habían fijado en aquel cuerpo.

Maldito el lapso en que habían comenzado _aquello_. Que era nada.

Maldito el minuto... Maldito el Recuerdo.

Mal humorado hasta las uñas de los pies, el chico se dirigió a su cuarto de baño en grandes zancadas, rogando (por la buena salud de hermione) que la castaña no estuviera despierta... ni cerca del salón o algo parecido.

No soportaría verle la cara. No aquella mañana.

Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro y no todos los deseos se hacen realidad.

_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,,_

Hermione volvió a mirarse en el espejo del baño... aquella sonrisa digna del momento nunca se le borraría (por lo menos en lo que a la mañana se refería) esa sensación de victoria y poderío que su ser manejaba, era realmente embriagador y hasta un punto: excitante. Si, excitante, apasionante, interesante.

¿Como era que lo llamaban algunos¡Así! Paraíso... sentir y vivir el éxito sobre un malfoy era todo o muy parecido a la gloria. Sí que sí.

Se acomodó la toalla del cabello, mientras su sonrisa se afianzaba con aquel sonido del coro de ángeles. Que grande podía ser la victoria.

Se afianzó otra toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y sentándose sobre la tapa del retrete procedió a secarse los pies para cambiar de sandalias. (Traía por costumbre nata aquello).

Un canturreo especial asomo a sus labios y su rostro se relajo ante su felicidad.

Hasta que de pronto la puerta del baño fue estrepitosamente abierta. En su momento la castaña lo creyó un espejismo, porque estaba segura de haber girado el trinquete de la habitación, pero cuando vio a malfoy acercarse malhumorado hacia donde ella estaba, se confirmo que aquello no era más que la cruda realidad. Sonrió con malicia, como sonríe uno cuando tiene el sartén por el mango.

Pero cuando reacciono ante los movimientos del muchacho, aquella sonrisa de victoria se le borró del rostro. Automáticamente.

_**¿Por qué no dices que no sentiré unos labios que me besen, ni unos brazos que me abrasen; que no mirare unos ojos que me expresen su amor?**_

_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,,_

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente para dar paso al gigantesco cuerpo de Hagrid. Dumbledore sonrió como solo sabía hacerlo él en aquellas ocasiones. Sin mucha malicia ni presunciones, le hizo un gesto monótono al semi gigante que tenía adelante, y este se acomodó en la silla frente al escritorio.

Bien- carraspeó dumbledore- Te preguntaras querido hagrid cual a sido el motivo de mi citatorio para contigo esta mañana.

Emm Bueno si- confeso en un susurro el hombre- Se me ha hecho muy raro que usted me cite a esta altura del curso ¿Pero, es que ha pasado algo?

Nada, gracias a merlín, pero se me he pensado una pequeña y curiosa idea, y quería saber si estarías dispuesto en ayudarme a realizarla.

Desde luego cuente con eso – comento en un santiamén hagrid – estoy a su entera disposición.

Bien, bien eso es bueno, muy bueno- comentó con voz apacible el mago- te explicare mi querido hagrid, en que consiste esta _pequeña_ pero significativa idea – le sonrió- Aunque tal vez puedan ser dos, después de todo- menciono más para si que para hagrid Dumbledore.

Soy todo oídos – menciono el semi gigante acomodándose mucho más en la frágil silla.

¿Sabe usted como se lleva últimamente el grupo de griffindors y de slytherin¿verdad?

Y entonces el corpulento hombre, que miraba con curiosidad a dumbledore, entendió todo. Y por alguna extraña razón un escalofrío lo recorrió. Cuando a aquel mago le destellaban así los ojos... no era signo de buen augurio. Para nada. Al menos no, para los afectados, como venía suponiendo en este caso serían: Griffindor y Slytherin. Y aún más ciertas personas de las respectivas casas.

Asintió con lentitud, y tragó sonoramente la saliva, entonces, y solo entonces el viejecito procedió a explicar la _curiosa_ idea.

Inaudita.

Insólita.

Extravagante.

Inusitada y casi absurda idea.

¡Oh merlín!, eso no sonaba muy bien. Para nada. Era algo tan paradójico y poco común, que casi si recordó el momento cuando le mencionaron la tonta idea de nombrar premios anuales a Draco y Hermione. Casi. Y aún así eso sonó aún peor, tanto como la errónea idea de colocarlos juntos. Mucho peor.

_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø°º¤ø,,_

Ron hizo un gesto con la mano mientras tragaba saliva. Miró a harry en espera de unas palabras de aliento, pero lo que escuchó alentó nada.

-Esta vez es bueno que recuerdes que debes de llevar pantalones- le dijo el moreno ahogando una carcajada, en su comentario.

-Ja, ja, ja que chistoso... ¿Es que acaso me fastidiaras con eso el resto del año?

- Y de mi vida si fuera posible... esto es mucho mejor que recordar la vez que practicaste para el baile del torneo de los _tres_ magos. Mucho mejor.

El pelirrojo se volteó ofuscado y se encaminó hacia la salida de su sala común, con aquel ramillete de amatistas frescas y la fragancia de "Brujo ganador" envolviéndolo, en busca de la tan mencionada y codiciada chica que tanto lo había hecho sufrir en aquella odisea de _declarársele_.

Una odisea total si remembraba la escena sin pantalones.

Su rostro se volvió a tornar del color de su cabello apenas recordó las imágenes de aquella mañana. Sacudió su cuerpo impetuosamente y procuro tranquilizarse.

Pero ello era más que imposible, si se creía lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Más que imposible.

* * *

_Lo siento se que merezco mucho màs ue un pedazo de carbon en estas navidades- me he mandado una demora unica- lo se.. pero es que la isnpiracion se me fue de compras y no quizo volver (Es verdad pueden notarlo en el cHap) Gracias a cada una de ustedes por leerme y cmentarme, me gusta saber que la historia les agrada... y aunque no lo cran (ok, si lo creen) eso me ayuda tamb a mi... y me inscita a seguir escribiendo. ya saben eso de "fic con comentarios autora feliz" (Es cierto xD)_

_Espero de corazòn les haya gustado, proque por ahi disfrute haciendo una que otra escena... el proximo lo prometo mas rapido y espero largo..._

_Lamento que esta vez... quede con tantas intrigas y aun no se sepa a quien le va a dar ese ramo de amatistas Ron... pero **Corren apuestas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_ox!!ox!!!_

_kari_


End file.
